


Hot For Teacher

by orphan_account



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, M/M, Rough Kissing, Scent Kink, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will has been harboring a secret for a long, long time.





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+ in this story.

For what felt like an unbearable amount of time now, Will had been struggling with a secret. It was not a secret he could entrust to one of his friends, like Alyss and Horace, nor was it one he could explain to Gilan or Crowley, his mentors. He couldn’t even explain it to his master, Halt, since that was who the secret pertained too. Ever since he’d been adopted at age 15 by the older ranger, which was three years ago now, he figured, he’d had an undeniable, inescapable attraction to the man. It wasn’t just the fact he was his mentor, the one who taught him everything about the ranger craft, the one who raised him and taught him how to be a man. It also had to do with his appearance, the gruff, grizzled look that Will found incredibly sexy. His short temper, witty sarcasm, and sneaky strength were also things that the apprentice found desirable. Overall, he was utterly, hopelessly infatuated with him.  
He’d known he was gay for a few years now, ever since Horace had kissed him in a barn while they’d been on a joint mission together. He’d given his virginity to Horace as well, but he knew that they were just friends. Horace would of course have to marry Princess Cassandra, even though he’d confessed that his true love was Will. The ranger’s apprentice had to reject the knight, however, saying that his feelings were occupied with someone else. Horace had begged to know, of course, but Will wouldn’t budge. Eventually, things returned to normal between them, just friends.   
His infatuation had started when he was 15, when he’d awoke in the middle of the night, his undergarments sticky, his body covered in cold sweat. He’d been dreaming about kissing a man, a much older man, with a strong grasp and a beard. He’d originally thought it might have been an older Horace, but upon further thought, he’d realized it was Halt.  
Initially, this scared him. How could he feel this way about a man he’d always considered like a father? What could compel him to think such dirty thoughts about his master? Despite this, the dreams had continued, and escalated, in their content. In the coming months, he routinely would have to “take care” of himself after training sessions with Halt.  
Over time, his feelings subsided, but were always present. He would spend countless time watching the man whenever he thought he wasn’t looking, taking in his shrouded form. He knew underneath all of the cloaks and layers there was hard muscle, toned from years of drawing a bow and wielding a saxe. He knew the man was well built, having had a few front row glances at his bare body in the years they’d spent together. In particular, he liked to watch the mans legs, which were usually hidden beneath the scuffed boots the rangers wore. Halt had beautiful, thick thighs and sculpted calves, which were so due to the countless years of training and riding he’d done. Will eventually began to ask himself, “How could I not fall for this man?”  
As his graduation approached, Will began to grow increasingly sad and depressed. He realized his time with Halt was coming to an end, and that he would likely never get to see the man as much as he had over the past three years. Halt would take on some other apprentice, Will would be sent to a different Fief, and the two would only reconnect at Ranger gatherings and whenever he was in town to visit Alyss and Horace.  
If the older ranger had noticed anything, he didn’t say it. Since his training was mostly complete, Halt decided to allow the boy to spend his days as he pleased, without nearly the same level of control that he’d exercised in previous years. Will would often go out with Horace to hunt, or practice target shooting outside of the cabin. Anything to be away from the object of his desires, he thought. The understanding that Halt would never know how he felt, or return his feelings, was a crushing, suffocating knowledge.  
That all changed a few months before his graduation ceremony was set to commence.  
The group had returned from their mission to save Erak, and life had been rather quiet since. Will continued to spend his days with his friends, with Halt saying little to nothing whenever they interacted. One day, however, Will came home with no sign of Halt present. He stalked around the small cabin, looking for his mentor, when he stumbled towards the man’s bedroom, the door open. Will had only been in their a handful of times, and had never really taken in the arrangement of things. A bed was placed in the center, against the back wall of the cabin, and a chest filled with his clothing was at the foot. A closed door was on the far end, and a dim light could be seen emitting from underneath. A bathroom, Will realized, taking a few quiet steps inside of the room, Halt must be taking a bath.  
Will noticed a pair of discarded briefs, socks, and the rangers leather boots all sitting just outside the closed door. He gulped, knowing he should turn around and leave, that he was only going to get himself into trouble, but three years of pent up desire was too much to fight. He dropped to his knees and picked up the garments, holding the socks and briefs in each hand. With another gulp, he pressed the briefs to his nose and inhaled, taking in the slightly sweaty, slightly musky scent of his master. The aroma sent blood rushing to his own cock, which was still tucked away in the confines of his pants. Will moved the undergarments away from his face and instead took a whiff of the wool socks, inhaling the smell of sweat and leather. He set each down on the ground and picked up one of the man’s boots. It was the same pair of boots that Halt had always worn; Rangers were famous for never polishing or shining their boots, as the glimmer may give away their position when in hiding. The boots were certainly old, with some of the leather peeling in certain places, and others showing sides of intense fading. Will closed his eyes and placed the cuff over his nose and inhaled again, and his cock strained in his pants, desperate for some release. He imagined the man pressing him down and holding the boot over his nose, jerking him off with the other hand to his scent. He reached into his pants with his free hand and began fondling himself.  
“Enjoying yourself?” A gruff, deep voice asked. Will felt his heart plummet as he pulled the boot away and looked up. Standing in the doorway was bare form of his master, Halt. Despite the towel wrapped around his waist, there was little left to his imagination. The chiseled, beautiful body he’d always lusted over was on full display now. Will realized just how hairy Halt actually was, something he hadn’t really thought of before. Dark hair covered his thighs, legs, arms, and chest. He also had a clear view of the man’s hair, which hung down just below his ears in length. It was slightly darker than he’d remembered, but then again, he couldn’t really tell when it was underneath the hood most of the time.  
“Halt, I can explain-” Will began, rising to his feet, but the ranger cut him off.  
“You don’t have to, I already know. I’m not sure if you know me, but I can usually tell when people are looking at me, especially when that person is my apprentice. I know about you stealing looks.” He said, taking a step forward. Will thought about turning and running, but he knew that would be pointless: Halt would just catch him.  
“You don’t have to apologize, you don’t have to feel bad. I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time, actually.” The older man said lowly, grabbing his apprentice by the wrist and pulling him towards his naked form. He cupped the boy’s chin with his other hands and forced him to look into his eyes.  
“I know how bad you want me, and it’s okay, because I want you too, Will.” He huffed, pressing his dry lips to Will’s. The apprentice gasped in surprise, but the sound was cut off. He couldn’t believe this was happening, that he was being kissed by his mentor.  
“I don’t understand, why didn’t you say something?” He asked when they broke apart.  
“Because I wanted you to make the first move.” Halt replied, tugging at the edges of Will’s cloak. The boy took the hint and stripped himself of it, leaving him in just his undershirt, pants, and boots.  
“Now, since you seem to like my scent so much, I want you to keep pleasuring yourself to it.” Halt said, picking up the boot and handing it to Will. The apprentice blushed but nodded, seating himself on the bed and moving to press the cuff to his nose.  
“Naked, boy. I need to be able to see you.” Halt reminded him.  
Will nodded and quickly shucked his clothing. He kept his boxers on, but Halt had a much better view now as the apprentice sat with his legs spread, one hand on his dick and the other pressing the boot against his nose. Halt dropped the towel, fully revealing himself, and placed a hand on his own cock, stroking it to full hardness. He watched his apprentice edge himself again and again, moaning as he did, until finally he couldn’t wait anymore.  
“Alright, enough of that. Time for the real thing.” Halt growled, grabbing the boot and tossing it aside. He climbed on top of Will and hovered over him, his skin seeming to glow in the dim light. Will gulped as his master stared into his eyes, a light blush covering his cheeks.  
“Will, tell me what you want me to do. I want to hear you say it.” Halt asked.  
“I want you t-to...fuck me, Halt.” The apprentice whispered.  
“Say it louder.”  
“I want you to fuck me, please!” Will repeated, his voice more audible this time. The ranger grinned and nodded.  
“Fine, since you asked so nicely.”  
Halt pressed a rough kiss to his apprentice’s lips again, this time prodding with his tongue. The boy parted his lips more and deepened the kiss, allowing him to be manipulated in his master’s strong arms. They broke apart, panting lightly, and Halt smirked.  
“Am I a better kisser than Horace?” He asked, a lighter, playful tone in his voice.  
“H-How do you know about that?” Will stuttered, gasping as his master rubbed his calloused hands up and down his body.  
“Because I know you, Will. I knew what you were doing with him on those missions all those years ago. What, you don’t think Crowley and I haven’t fooled around before?” Halt asked, pressing a kiss to Will’s chest, reaching up to pinch his nipples with each hand.  
“Y-you and Crowley have..fooled around?” Will asked, moaning at Halt’s ministrations. The older man laughed.  
“Oh, plenty of times, maybe I’ll invite him over sometime. The three of us could have quite a lot of fun.” Halt teased, pressing a kiss to the boy’s stomach, peeling back his underwear.  
“A-Ah, yeah, that would be nice. I’m sure Horace would love to play with you, too.” Will countered, sitting up and watching as his mentor stripped him of his boxers, revealing his hard cock. Halt trailed a finger up the underside before cupping his balls and squeezing.  
“Not bad for a young man like yourself.” He nodded, placing a kiss to the head. Before Will could banter back, he had taken him into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, using his hands to fondle Will’s sack in time with his movements.   
The boy threw his head back and moaned at the amazing sensation. Halt was obviously skilled with his mouth; Will didn’t know why he was surprised. Halt moved back and forth, bringing will closer to release each time, and then suddenly stopped. He pulled off of the boys cock and wiped his mouth, grinning down at him.  
“Don’t look at me like that, I’ll take care of you.” He said, reaching over to his bedside table. Inside was a jar of oil, which he grabbed and used to slick his fingers. He propped Will’s legs up, giving him a view of his perfect ass, and pressed a digit to his entrance.  
“Just breath and let me know if anything hurts.” Halt advised, to which Will nodded. The ranger pressed a finger inside and moved it around, trying to get Will used to the sensation. He curled the digit inside and Will moaned loudly.  
Halt added another finger and began scissoring them, stretching the boys ass. Eventually, he managed to get all four inside, at which point Will was moaning and begging to be fucked.  
“Fine, fine, what a whiny little apprentice I have. If you want my cock, I’m happy to oblige.” He grinned, lining himself up with his apprentice, the boy’s legs on either side of him. He stared down into Will’s beautiful eyes, and the boy stared back. Then, in one smooth stroke, he hilted himself inside of the boy, his heavy balls resting against his ass. Will groaned as the thick length split him open. It was a nice feeling, however, one that made him feel full and warm.   
Halt steadied himself before beginning his thrusts, slow at first, but gradually picking up speed as Will adjusted. The room was filled with the sound of Halt’s balls slapping emphatically against Will’s ass with each thrust, each man moaning and panting heavily. Halt gripped the boy’s cock with his hand and leaned down to crush their lips together, tongues meeting, as he pumped him in time with his thrusts. Will moaned into their deep kiss as he came, spilling himself over Halt’s hand and his own stomach. Seconds later, Halt, still pressing his lips to Will, finished himself inside the apprentice with a final thrust.  
The two broke apart and gasped for air. The room smelt of sweat and sex, and each man was covered in a layer of sweat. Halt pulled out of Will, his load seeping from the boy's hole, and Will felt empty. His own cock ached at having came so hard, and he felt like he couldn’t move.  
“I love you, Will.” Halt said, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. Will felt his heart flutter at hearing the words, and he didn’t have to think about his reply.  
“I love you too, Halt. I don’t want to leave you. I want to stay here, in Araluen.”  
“We can worry about that later,” Halt said, standing up and stretching his aching limbs, giving will a perfect view of his ass, “Right now, come wash up with me.” He offered his hand, which Will gladly took.  
The water in the bathroom was still warm, and thankfully, their combined body weight wasn’t enough to flood over the edges. Will layed his head back against Halt’s chest, their legs and arms intertwined.  
“I’ve wanted this for so long.” The apprentice stated, closing his eyes and sighing.  
Halt closed his as well, and for the first time in a long time, felt content.  
“Yeah,” He replied, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta read. If anyone would like to be my beta reader, comment below.


End file.
